


Just a distraction

by Nepotato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepotato/pseuds/Nepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shoots Derek while playing paintball, and tries to escape his certain death. Well, he does manage to avoid, but in a rather unconventional way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, I literally live for comments and feedback, so if you have anything you wanna say, please do! Also, if you have any suggestions for anything you want me to write, shoot me a message or something, chances are I'll say yes. 
> 
> xoxo, Chris

Derek snuck forward, the only visible feature of his face his yellow eyes, shining through his helmet. The paintball gun sat snugly in his arms, filled with brown pellets. Stiles had seemed surprised when Derek had requested that color, saying “Don’t you want, like, black? Or red like blood? You like blood, right?” Stiles had gone silent when Derek growled under his breath at him, but it had been obvious that he had only just managed to suppress his curiosity. 

Distracted, Derek stepped out of his cover, and was immediately pummelled with several shots. They both connected on his right side, one hitting his helmet, and the other right above his hip. Dazed from the headshot, it took him a few seconds to recover. Once the world wasn’t spinning so much anymore, the werewolf shook himself like a dog and turned towards the direction of the shots. He caught sight of some sneakers disappearing behind the fake wall, and baring his teeth, raced after. 

_____

Stiles had just made a huge mistake. He was so dead, but for some reason, his mouth was stretching into a satisfied smirk. Revenge was a dish best served sweaty and covered in yellow paint. Derek had assured Stiles several times that if he fired even a single shot anywhere near him, he wouldn’t live to see another day. 

But Derek had just walked into the open, simply begging to get ganked. Stiles hadn’t been able to resist the temptation, and now he was sprinting away as fast as possible, his hands sweaty and his gun held carelessly at his side. After a few minutes of manoeuvring through the maze of walls, old cars, and whatever other obstacles were in the arena, Stiles had stop. 

His lungs were burning from sprinting so hard, his arms where aching from carrying around the gun, and the helmet was so sticky against his head that he disregarded the paintball dude’s advice and took it off. Wow, that extra headshot had been a stroke of genius. Derek hadn’t been able to catch him! Stiles had barely opened his mouth to let out a chuckle before he felt something hard and cold against the back of his head. 

_____

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as the laugh died in Stiles throat. “Turn around. Slowly.” He ordered, moving the gun just far way enough from Stiles head so that he could turn with accidentally smacking his face into it. The brunette turned, revealing an apologetic smile as his brown eyes searched for Derek’s yellow through the helmet. 

“Listen man, we-” “Shut up.” Derek interrupted. Stiles stopped talking mid-sentence, his mouth still slightly open. “Good. Now put your gun on the ground, then take of my helmet. I want you to see how much I’m going to enjoy making you look like you rolled in shit and fell down a flight of stairs.” Derek's ice-cold expression almost cracked at Stiles’ reaction. His features went from we’re-best-buddies-please-don’t-kill-me to crapping-my-pants-right-now. 

“You’re a sadist, you know that, right? A fucking sadist.” Stiles gave a weird, nervous laugh, but didn’t make any move to follow Derek’s orders. A long, low growl tickled Derek’s throat as he grabbed Stiles camo shirt, pushing him against the wall behind him. Hand still clamped on the green fabric, Derek put his face inches from Stiles. “Drop it.” 

The teen made a rather unmanly sound, kind of a “yarp”, which was followed by the thud of his gun hitting the ground. “Good boy. Now, take. Off. My. Helmet.” Stiles’ hand reached up, gently removing the mask, and another thud sounded as he dropped that as well. Derek’s face was still so close to Stiles that he could smell the mixture of cola and polo mints on his breath. One hand holding onto his victim, Derek brought the other one, which holding the gun casually, up under Stiles’ chin. 

“Haha, wow, how about we just, you know, um, take a step back, and uh…” Stiles stammered, swallowing audibly as the gun pressed harder into his throat. A wicked smile was plastered onto Derek’s face, and he was prolonging the moment as long as possible. The hunt was always better than the kill. “I’m going to-” Derek began, but was interrupted when a panicked Stiles suddenly breached the small distance between them and pressed his mouth against his.

______

It was just supposed to be a small peck. You know, to shock Derek, so that Stiles could make a get away. But something about the werewolf’s soft but firm lips, his stubble scratching slightly on Stiles face, and the way he closed his eyes, made the peck turn into… well, a full on snogging. 

At first, Hale didn’t react except to close his eyes. He seemed frozen, just as shocked as Stiles was at his actions. But then, just as Stiles was about to pull away, Derek’s slack hand tightened on his shirt again, and his lips crashed against Stiles mouth, and somehow they both opened their mouths, and suddenly they were fighting a totally different fight than they usually did, and Stiles was actually winning this one, dominating the kiss and tangling his fingers through Derek’s hair.

The kiss could have gone on forever, but the sound of Scott’s distant laughter broke the spell, and suddenly Stiles could breath again, and Derek was stepping back, his face a mixture of bliss and complete confusion. Before he could recover from the kiss, Stiles grabbed his gun and helmet, shot Derek right in the chest, and sprinted towards the sound of Scott’s voice. Just before rounding the corner, Stiles shouted back at Derek.

“It was just a distraction, or, um, something.” But the blush in his cheeks and the pounding of his heart definitely proved otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I have a tumble where I'll be posting updates on what I'm writing and taking suggestions for stories, so please check me out, my username is nepotato 


End file.
